The development of the multifunction of the cellular phone terminal is proceeding recently. The functions of receiving the TV broadcasting, the radio broadcasting, etc. are provided in addition to the phone conversation function and the electronic mail sending/receiving function. Also, the function of watching the contents of the TV broadcasting, the radio broadcasting, etc., the function of reproducing the contents of the movie, the music, etc. stored in the memory card, or the like are provided. In such cellular phone terminal, since the user can talk on the phone while reproducing the contents, such user can communicate by phone so as not to interrupt the play of the contents (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such cellular phone terminal having the content reproducing function in the prior art, when the phone call comes into this terminal during reproducing of the contents, the content reproducing sound is output from the speaker of the connected stereo headphone on one side and the phone conversation sound is output from the speaker on the other side.
Accordingly, the user can recognize simultaneously both the content reproducing sound and the phone conversation sound without confusion (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-27029